Dastardly Squad
by Ghost Archer
Summary: Eight villains have been chosen to fight alongside a man named Shank to battle a reborn Magnus and his army and rescue Elena before he steals her heart. Sure these villains are the worst of the worst, but even they deserve redemption. Based on the 2016 film Suicide Squad.
1. Prologue

**(My group reaches Candy Cane Forest and spots General Grievous battling Vanellope and her friends)**

 **Grievous: You may be trained under Skywalker and Kenobi, but you're still children.**

 **Kenny: Says the walking trash heap of a general!**

 **Grievous: (Growls in anger) How dare you insult me!**

 **(Grievous prepared to strike Kenny with his lightsabers until Wasabi blocked the attack with his plasma blades)**

 **Ralph: Nowhere to run, Grievous! Call off your droids and leave!**

 **Grievous: Not without the Element of Magic!**

 **Rancis: Why do you want the Elements of Harmony?**

 **Grievous: That's for me to know and for you to find out, not that it matters since you'll never be around to know!**

 **Me: Don't be so sure about that, Grievous!**

 **(We engage the Separatist general)**

 **(Note: I do not own anything featured)**

* * *

Dastardly Squad

Prologue

Belle Reve Prison, a penitentiary located deep in Louisiana where the most ruthless and deranged criminals are locked up. The security and various guards are keeping watch over the many criminals of Belle Reve; one among them is the leader of BPS Strike One, Nikolai Dmitri Bulygin, who's working the sandbag. Some of the guards approach the door to Nikolai's cell.

"Hey, Nikolai, step up to the door! Dinner time!" One guard told the BPS leader. Hearing him, Nikolai steps up to the door.

"Only my soldiers call me Nikolai." He glared at the guard in a thick Russian accent.

"Well, they're not here, Nikolai." The guard countered as he gave the cybernetic leader of the BPS a small piece of loaf on a plate. Nikolai groaned and looked at the guard.

"What is this?" Nikolai questioned.

"That is called loaf." The guard said in reply.

"A loaf…" Nikolai muttered.

"It's got a bit of pasghetti in there. Toenails… rodent poop." The guard said. "Everything a growing fella needs, like you."

"Come here. I've got something to tell you." Nikolai instructed him. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Yeah." The guard replied, wanting to hear what he has to say.

"One day… somehow, some way, I will get out of here." Nikolai said. "And when I do, I will rain down on you faster than a snowstorm in Mother Russia."

"Dude, you just threatened a staff member."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you did."

"And what will you do about it?"

"I've got an idea." He smirked as the other staff members grabbed Nikolai and pin him to a chair. Other inmates hear what is going on from their cells and cheer on the guards as they beat him in the torso with a baton. The noise echoed across the prison.

* * *

In another part of the prison, a certain sheep by the name of Dawn Bellwether is doing her usual routine before several guards approach her isolated cell with caution.

"Open the damn gate!" The lead guard shouted, urging the ones standing guard to the prisoner to open the gate.

"Come on, guys. Don't waste my time." Another guard said.

"Sector C! Pull your heads out of your ass!" The lead guard shouts again. "The boss is on deck!" Some of the guards spread out to surround her cell as the lead guard approaches her.

"Open it!" The lead guard commanded.

"Bravo 14, open perimeter fence." Another guard commanded the operator to open the surrounding fence.

"Stay back. If she moves, fire her up, all right?" The lead guard instructed as the cell door opened. They see the prisoner doing hanging sit-ups from the top of the cell.

"Are you going to come down from there or what?" The guard asked her. She notices the guards surrounding her cell and comes down like a gymnast.

"Having fun?" Bellwether asked the guard with a snide grin.

"Depends on your definition of fun." He countered.

"You know, I was having a lot of fun being the assistant mayor back home in Zootopia." Bellwether paced around in front of the guard. "Sure Lionheart treated me like I was unimportant compared to him, but at least I was making progress."

"If you consider darting 14 predators and turning them savage with the intent of turning the prey against them progress." The guard grinned. "Face it, little lamb. You're just jealous."

Hearing his remark made Bellwether stop pacing around and she places her hoof-like hands on the bars. "Say. That. Again." She dared him with a chilling glare.

"Don't have to. The tone in your voice says it all." The guard replied. "Your plan never worked before and it never will again."

She growls in anger and hatred. The guard simply smirked as he spoke into his communicator. "Alright, Alpha One. Hit her." The security guard presses a button on a terminal, sending a small but strong electrical shock to the bars of Bellwether's cell, sending the former assistant mayor back and forcing her to land hard.

"The perfect combination of pretty and crazy." One of the other guards commented on Bellwether's mental status.

* * *

Somewhere in New Orleans, a jeep stops in front of a restaurant. Its two passengers exit the jeep.

The driver was a Hispanic muscular man with black hair on his head and chin with a red bandana wrapped around his head. He wore a red shirt with tears on the shoulders, black leather pants, black boots and white tape wrapped around his wrists and knuckles. A thick chain is wrapped across his chest and back.

His companion is a young woman around the same race as the muscular man with black hair tied in a puffy ponytail by a two-tailed band. Her attire is comprised of an orange shirt over a white undershirt, beige pants and dark tan shoes.

People can tell from the attire that they are known as Shank and Corina. " _As worlds change, so do its inhabitants._ " Shank narrated in his mind. " _When one hero falls, another rises to finish what they started. And that is where I came in._ " He walks in alongside Corina to meet with an anonymous source so that they can discuss what he has planned.

* * *

 **(We're badly wounded from the battle, but we managed to drive away Grievous and his army)**

 **Gogo: Well that was unexpected.**

 **Vanellope: I'll say. Why would Grievous want the Element of Magic in the first place?**

 **Me: We can worry about Grievous' intents later. Right now we need to find the Element of Magic.**

 **Hiro: Baymax, can you scan this forest for any anomalies?**

 **Baymax: Scanning now… Anomaly located.**

 **(The red armored robot looks toward a candy cane tree surrounded by taffy. We see a crown with a lavender pink six-pointed star on it dangling at the top)**

 **Vanellope: Hey, that's the tree Ralph climbed when we first met.**

 **Hiro: Good job, Baymax. Now fly me up there so that I can grab it.**

 **(Hiro climbs onto the robot's back and he flies up to the top. He grabs the crown and they fly back down to us)**

 **Hiro: Got it!**

 **Me: Great work, Hiro. Now let's get it back to base. I've got something that needs uploading.**

 **Swizzle: New story?**

 **Me: You know it, Swizz. I've been waiting to put this thing together, but I never got the chance. But after seeing this movie called Suicide Squad, the idea just came to me right away.**

 **Rancis: Cool!**

 **Me: You better believe it is. Now let's get going. You readers may leave a review if you enjoyed it. Archer out!**


	2. Ch 1: Dastardly Meets Discipline, Pt 1

**(After returning from Sugar Rush with the Element of Magic, I'm in my workshop looking over my idea book)**

 **Me: Let's see… I've got a lot of ideas for new stories, but what should I put together next?**

 **?: Excuse me, are you the one called Archer?**

 **Me: Yeah. Who's asking?**

 **(I turn around and notice a young English woman in white armor with a blue core and yellow-orange leggings)**

 **Me: Tracer?**

 **Tracer: You were expecting someone else, love?**

 **Me: How'd you even get here?**

 **Tracer: Chronal accelerator. It lets me control my own flow of time.**

 **Me: I see. So that explains why the security cam didn't pick anything up. Anyway, welcome to the studio. Let me show you around.**

 **(I start giving Tracer a tour of the studio)**

* * *

Dastardly Squad

Chapter 1: Dastardly Meets Discipline, Part 1

After entering the Commander's Palace restaurant, Shank and Corina took their seats and started waiting for someone to arrive with "Paranoid" by Black Sabbath playing in the background. "You know, Shank, I've heard of this place." Corina spoke up.

"You have?" Shank asked her.

"From a lot of the people here, yes. The owners discovered that this place opened in 1893, but for some odd reason, the plaque on the front of the building said it opened in 1880." Corina explained the restaurant's history.

"Yeah, I noticed that as well." Shank replied.

The two then heard the door open and noticed that their guest had arrived with a large file. Apart from his large muscular physique and attire, this man has a cybernetic right arm attached to his shoulder. He notices Shank and Corina at their table. "Ah, you're here."

"Thank you for taking the time to meet with me." He said.

"No, I should be thanking you for bringing the information." Shank said upon noticing the file. "It's not every day someone brings together eight of the most dangerous villains and forms a team with them. You should be honored… Mr. Cayman."

"Please. Call me Jack." Jack Cayman responded with a low chuckle as he took his seat across from Shank and Corina. "Now then, on to the matter at hand…" He places the file on the table.

"That the information on your Task Force Z?" Corina asked.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a "task force", but yes." Jack nodded.

"Jack, I appreciate in what you're trying to help us with, but you're seriously playing with fire here." Shank said.

"Shank, there are times you have to fight fire with fire." Cayman spoke. "And this time is no different." He opens the file and goes over the profiles of the eight villains, starting with a demonic-looking knight.

"Freaky…" Corina gasped.

"Now that's an understatement. He goes by many different names, but he was known far and wide by only one: Nightmare." Jack said.

* * *

 **Nightmare  
Born from Soul Edge  
Current Host: Graf Dumas  
Signature Weapon: Zweihander sword (Soul Edge)**

* * *

"Nightmare?"

"Yes. Legends have dubbed him the "Azure Knight", the living being of a demonic blade known as Soul Edge." Jack explained. "He manipulated a young swordsman named Patroklos Alexander into slaying innocent people he deemed "malfested" in order to regain his power via the souls of those that are killed. In the end, despite regaining his full power, he was killed when he fought a mercenary named Z.W.E.I. and lost."

"And what happened to the sword?" Shank asked.

"Along with its opposite, Soul Calibur, it was sealed into the Astral Chaos where it was first forged." Jack finished the tale.

"And how do you plan to bring him? Like you just said before, he's dead." Shank said.

"True, but I plan to bring him back somehow." Jack said. He turns the page and shows Bellwether's profile and continues.

"Dawn Bellwether. Before her disdain towards predators coerced her to begin her rise to power, she was the assistant mayor of the all-animal city of Zootopia." Jack stated.

* * *

 **Dawn Bellwether  
Former Assistant Mayor of Zootopia  
Resentful towards predators  
Signature weapon: Dart gun**

* * *

"A city of all animals?" Corina asked.

"That's right. And among those animals, Bellwether was treated like she was nothing." Jack continued. "Knowing that the prey outnumber the predators, she allied herself with rams that share her resentment and disdain towards the predators and concocted a plot to turn the prey against the predators."

"…Knowing it would eventually fail." Shank assumed.

"Exactly! She was exposed as the mastermind to her plot and was arrested on the spot." Jack finished.

"Who knew a meek little lamb would be that devious?" Corina wondered.

"Yeah, I was surprised to hear about that as well." Jack admitted before turning the page to the profile of another one of the eight villains. The picture of the villain depicted of an African-American in a basic suit and sunglasses.

"Tyrone King, aka T.K. He was once the host of a show called Terror is Reality." Jack went over T.K.'s profile.

* * *

 **Tyrone "T.K." King  
Host/Executive Producer of Terror is Reality  
Begun his career as a musician  
Signature weapon(s): Staff taser, hand gun**

* * *

"With T.K. as host, the show became widely popular in Fortune City." Jack explained. "But he became greedy and wanted more money, so when a pharmaceutical company called Phenotrans started the Fortune City outbreak, he framed Chuck Greene, a contestant on the show and began robbing the city of its money. When he tried to make a getaway, he was stopped and later killed by the same man he framed for the outbreak."

"And you intend to bring him back as well?" Shank assumed as their meals came.

"I'll find a way. I always do." Jack nods. He turns the page to display the profile of a villain he knows all too well. "Now this, this is a face I will never forget. Nikolai Dmitri Bulygin, leader of BPS Unit Strike One. He stepped up after the former leader and his mentor, Max Caxton, went completely berserk."

* * *

 **Nikolai Dmitri Bulygin  
Leader of BPS Strike One Unit  
Trained by former leader Max Caxton  
Signature Weapon: Tesla Blitz**

* * *

"His squad was given the order to kill Max, but his fellow agents, Leo and Sasha didn't approve of the BPS' "shoot to kill" order. After Leo and Sasha went rogue, he went after Max on his own. I was able to face Nikolai and beat him." He reminisced on his encounter with Nikolai. "He was taken to the BPS by Leo who was charged with high treason. After he was rebuilt, they locked him up."

"I guess even the BPS make mistakes when it comes to their soldiers." Corina sighed.

"Yeah, I suppose it's just how it works." Jack said. He continues by turning the page to the profile of a humanoid pig with a thick beard, dark green thick brows, and a chubby build.

"A pig?" Corina raised an eyebrow.

"Not just any pig, the king of pigs. His name is Leonard, also known as King Mudbeard." Jack clarified as he went over the profile.

* * *

 **Leonard aka King Mudbeard  
King of Piggy Island  
Leads the Piggy Air Force  
Orchestrated the theft of Bird Island's eggs**

* * *

"He may be a bit of a klutz, but outside that bulbous, clumsy shell is a heart blacker than the night sky, especially when it comes to bird eggs." Jack clarified.

"Remind me never to get on his bad side." Corina whispered to Shank.

"If he has a bad side." Shank joked, invoking a laugh from him and Corina.

"Trust me… all villains have a bad side." Jack spoke up, silencing them before he turned the page to show them the profile of a man around his mid-60s in an orange suit. "If you have any doubts, just ask him. Damon Gant, District Chief of the Los Angeles Police."

* * *

 **Damon Gant  
District Chief of the Los Angeles Police  
Manipulative, cold, calculating, loves swimming  
Convicted Joe Darke of the SL-9 Incident**

* * *

"He manipulated the events and evidence leading into the SL-9 Incident resulting in convicting a serial murderer named Joe Darke and having him sentenced to death." Jack went over the profile.

"He actually did all that?" Corina asked.

"All just to get Darke convicted and executed." Jack sighed. "But enough of that, let's continue on, shall we?" He turned the page to display the profile of a skunk with his hair and mustache being full-on white.

"Is that a skunk?" Corina asked, reeling back a bit in disgust.

"He's no ordinary skunk, he's Cyrille Le Paradox. An art collector who has made a living from trafficking rare and valuable items and covers it all up with his ownership of a museum." Jack said, going over the profile. "He also came from a long line of master thieves, just like that raccoon Sly Cooper."

* * *

 **Cyrille Le Paradox  
Member of the Le Paradox Clan  
Traveled through time and stole canes from Cooper Clan members  
Signature Weapon: Epée sword**

* * *

"Master thieves, you say?" Shank asked.

"Yes, but his family's success is always overshadowed by the Cooper Clan's. His biggest emotional heartbreak was when Le Paradox's father attempted to steal the world's largest diamond and frame Conner Cooper, Sly's father for the theft."

"Let me guess: it wasn't stolen?" Shank assumed.

"Oh, it was stolen, but Conner was the one who stole it. By the time Le Paradox's dad got to where the diamond was located, Conner had already stolen it and the skunk took the blame for the theft. He most likely died in prison. Cyrille has harbored his deep hatred toward the Coopers since." Jack replied.

"Looks like this guy's got some major family issues." Corina quipped.

"Yeah, but he learned to survive on his own." Jack replied. "He got the skills he needed inside prison."

"Wait, Shank said that you had eight of the most dangerous villains. We only heard seven of them." Corina spoke up.

"I was getting to that, Corina." Jack glared before turning the page to the profile of the eighth and final recruit in the Task Force Z file, which looked to be a living flower.

"A flower? Your eighth recruit is a flower?" Corina questioned Jack's decision.

"A flower with a monster's essence inside. His name is Flowey, born Asriel Dreemurr, son of King Asgore and Queen Toriel." Jack went over the profile.

* * *

 **Asriel "Flowey" Dreemurr  
Son of King Asgore and Queen Toriel  
Reborn a golden flower after his death  
Can undo and reset time with the power of Determination**

* * *

"When he gained the power to control time, he initially tried to befriend the monsters, but he grew tired of it and tries to kill them, reset time and do it all again." Jack clarified.

"Guess that's how he demonstrates his power." Shank said.

"And once his powers stopped working due to a child fell into the Underground with Determination that was able to override his own, he attempted to use the child to claim six human souls and break the barrier that separated the Human World from the Underground." Jack continued. "Eventually, he killed his own father and destroyed his soul He fought the child and lost. The child had the chance to kill Flowey, but he let him live. He's been wandering the Underground since."

"And this team is important to you, why?" Corina asked him.

"You two remember Magnus Deleon, don't you?" Jack asked.

"Magnus? He's been dead for over two years. Why are you asking us?" Shank asked.

"He's back." Jack replied, invoking a gasp from Corina. "And so is his Militia."

"How is that possible?!" Shank questioned.

"I don't know, but whatever Magnus is planning, it won't be good. I'm leaving Task Force Z in your command." Jack said.

"Shank, do you really think you can go through with this?" Corina asked. Shank responds by standing up from his seat.

"Corina, if Magnus was able to bring his Militia back together, I can deal with a bunch of tyrants, murderers, monsters and the like." Shank said.

"Not alone, you won't." Corina spoke as she stood up. "I can't let you risk your life fighting Magnus and his Militia alongside those villains. What if they change their mind about this and join Magnus?"

"I've beaten them before, Corina. I can do it again." Shank replied. "Besides, no one leaves another behind for something different, especially during causes. Let's go." He and Corina left the restaurant, leaving Jack alone. He stands up from his seat.

"Shank, Corina, I am leaving this country's fate in your hands." Jack said one final time before they were out of sight.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **(I showed Tracer around the place)**

 **Me: So that's pretty much all you need to know, Tracer.**

 **Tracer: Thanks for the tour, love. I really like what you've done here.**

 **Me: No problem. I would love to work alongside you, but I'll be pretty busy this week at my job.**

 **Tracer: I see.**

 **(I hear breaking glass in another room)**

 **Me: Sounds like Falco broke another TV again. He must be mad. I better calm him down before he has a tantrum. You readers leave a review and all that.**


	3. Ch 2: Dastardly Meets Discipline, Pt 2

**(Everyone has gathered in the auditorium for an emergency meeting)**

 **Ryan: Any of you know why Archer called an emergency meeting at a time like this?**

 **Nick W.: Beats me, but Lucas told me James was completely flustered when we asked him. I wonder why.**

 **Frank: Well, we'll know when we hear it from him.**

 **(I come out onto the stage and face everyone. The commotion calms down)**

 **Me: Thank you all for coming. I know some of you may be busy when I called this meeting, but this is very important.**

 **Leo: It better be important.**

 **Me: I'm getting to that, Leo. Now then, a few minutes ago, I've received word from James that the treasures that were stored in our high-security vault… were stolen.**

 **Everyone: What?!**

 **Me: Everyone calm down! Now, I don't know who took them, but I will figure something out. Until then, I want everyone on high alert. With that said, meeting adjourned.**

 **(Everyone leaves the auditorium to return to what they were doing)**

* * *

Dastardly Squad

Chapter 2: Dastardly Meets Discipline, Part 2

A convoy driven by Shank's companion Primo stops in front of the Belle Reve prison, where Shank and Corina pay a visit to four of their recruits of Jack Cayman's Task Force Z.

"Here we are: Belle Reve prison, home of the worst criminals ever to walk the streets." Primo told them. "So you're really going through with this? I mean, Magnus and his militia are strong, but you beat them before, right?"

"That was two years ago, Primo. I don't know how he returned, but once we see what our "Task Force Z" have in store, I'll make sure Magnus will regret it." Shank replied.

"Okay, but what do I do now?" Primo asked.

"Just track down Leonard and Flowey and convince them to join us." Shank replied. "As for T.K. and Nightmare, we'll contact the sorcerer Kan-Ra after we're done here."

"Alright, then, see you soon." Primo said as he drove off, leaving Shank and Corina at the front gate. Two guards greeted them.

"Mr. Shank, Ms. Corina, welcome to Belle Reve, special security barracks. Mr. Cayman informed us of your impending arrival." One guard greeted.

"I take it you're here to see your Task Force Z." The other guard assumed.

"That's exactly why we're here." Corina replied.

"I see. Come inside and we'll show you around." The first guard ushered them inside the prison, leading them to the courtyard where they find Le Paradox, Bellwether, Nikolai and Damon Gant. They also found the chief of prison security, Inspector Carmelita Fox of Interpol. Bellwether glanced up towards Shank.

"Are you the Devil?" Bellwether whispered.

"Let's say I am." Shank countered with a smirk. Shank, Corina, Carmelita and the guards approach Le Paradox in his glass bubble.

"Hey, skunk man. I hear you're a master strategist." Corina tapped on the glass. Le Paradox glanced at the two of them. One of the guards shows him a video of rats in gas masks stealing a priceless painting. "You sent these rats to steal it, didn't you?" Le Paradox simply chuckled and grins.

"And what if I did?" Le Paradox asked.

"Don't play dumb, Le Paradox! Stealing priceless artifacts is one thing, but you've gone overboard when you orchestrated a scheme to erase the Cooper Clan history from existence!" Carmelita snapped. Shank and Corina stood in shock at the Interpol officer's change in tone.

"Whoa, calm down, Carmelita." Shank said. Carmelita took some deep breaths before calming down.

"Sorry, I just had a very bad history with this low-life." Carmelita admitted.

"No matter, we can work with what we have so far." Corina said.

"But what if this doesn't work and these villains turn against you?" Carmelita questioned.

"Like I said, no one leaves another behind for something different. I'll make sure they listen." Shank told her.

"Do you really think they will listen?" Corina asked.

"Not to worry, once they're called to arms, I'll give them something that will be quite a shock." Carmelita grinned.

"Okay, until then, I leave them in your watch." Shank said before dialing Primo on his phone. "Primo, you there, man?"

"I'm here, Shank. Did you get them to join?" Primo asked over the phone.

"Yeah, and Carmelita is on guard duty until we're called to arms." Shank replied. "How's everything on your end?"

"I managed to get Leonard to join, but it may take me a few more minutes to convince Flowey." Primo replied.

"Do what you can, Primo. As for us, we're about to pay Kan-Ra a visit in South America." Shank said.

"What?! Are you nuts, Shank?!" Primo gasped.

"You heard me. We need Kan-Ra's sorcery to revive T.K. and Nightmare, remember? They're as important to Task Force Z as all the others." Shank reminded him.

"Oh, yeah, but I'm not sure if they'll be the same once they reach the land of the living." Primo said, feeling uneasy. "I… guess I'll give them a few cybernetic implants. As soon as they return, bring them to the hideout at once."

"Understood, we'll send them once we're done." Shank replied before hanging up.

"So you're heading to South America, huh?" Carmelita asked.

"That's right. We won't be gone long." Corina replied. She turns to Shank. "Let's go." Before they stepped out of the prison, Carmelita stopped them.

"Hold on a moment." Carmelita spoke up. "If you see Sly Cooper, tell him I'm coming for him someday."

"We'll keep an eye out for him." Shank said as he and Corina left the Belle Reve prison.

* * *

 **Temple of the Night Guard, South America, 5:51 PM**

Shank and Corina are deep inside the Temple of the Night Guard searching for the undead sorcerer Kan-Ra. They have searched for what seemed like hours.

"Are you certain that Kan-Ra is down here?" Corina asked, holding a lit torch so that they can see ahead.

"What do you expect? We are standing inside his tomb." Shank told her.

"Yeah, I get it, but Kan-Ra could be anywhere right now. I mean, it's not like he could just appear out of nowhere one minute and then disappear the next." Corina cited.

Then, almost as if on cue, an abrupt gust of wind blew through the room, blowing out the torch. Soon, a small twister of sand and linen bandages appeared before them, forming a figure. It was a decrepit, corpse-like being with decayed, dark, grayish-brown skin, resulting from being burned alive and his teeth are largely decayed. The ornaments he wears are a mesh of Babylonian, Egyptian, Achaemenid, and Assyrian craftsmanship. A thin layer of gray hair can be seen along his jawline and the back of his head and his eyes are glowing bright white. Underneath his sash are some arcane items as well as a large knife. He glances at Shank and Corina.

"Are you the one known as Kan-Ra?" Corina asked.

"And what if I am?" Kan-Ra replied.

"Kan-Ra, we seek your help. My name is Shank." Shank spoke up, giving the sorcerer his name. "Somehow, an evil man named Magnus has resurfaced and is reforming his militia. We need you to resurrect two souls so that they can fight alongside us." He pulls out the profiles of T.K. and Nightmare and shows them to Kan-Ra. "These are the two we need you to revive for our cause."

"Hmm… this request won't be easy, but give me a few minutes to prepare and I will see that these two shall walk the earth once more." Kan-Ra replies in acceptance as he prepares the resurrection spell.

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Corina whispered to Shank.

"Trust me on this, Corina; if anyone can perfect this, Kan-Ra can." Shank whispered back as they watched Kan-Ra gathered the materials for the resurrection spell.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **(I am in my workshop contemplating on the theft of the treasures)**

 **Me: How? How were they able to take everything? I need to look into this now.**

 **(As I was about to head towards the treasure vault, I bump into someone and I fall)**

 **?: Oh, my apologies. Are you okay?**

 **Me: I'll be fine.**

 **(I look up and notice a grown man in a white and gray kimono robe with black hair in a short topknot. A sword can be seen wrapped around his sash.)**

 **Me: Wait a minute, I know you. You're Samurai Jack, aren't you?**

 **Jack: That's correct.**

 **Me: Look, I would love to give you a tour of my studio right now, but we have a major problem. The treasures my friends and I collected over the years were stolen and I need to find out who stole them.**

 **Jack** **: Maybe I can help.**

 **Me: Okay, I planned on getting some help in this investigation anyway. Come on, I'll show you where the treasure vault is. You readers may rate, review and fav. Archer out!**


End file.
